Rapsodia de fuego
by Yakrot
Summary: He aquí una fantástica historia, la legendaria rapsodia sobre un guerrero que debe rescatar al mundo de un cruel destino. En busca de una poderosa arma y enfrentando grandes peligros en su jornada


_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

Que el poder de la flama del dragón arda en tu corazón

_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

Autor: Iván Sandoval Berrueco

Lugar: México

Fecha: Abril/2010-Mayo/2010

Algar, el guerrero de hielo…...4

El arma de los dioses. La espada esmeralda y las 3 llaves de la sabiduría…...7

Dargor, el señor de las sombras de la montaña negra…18

El inicio del Armagedón. La lluvia de mil llamas y la reina de los oscuros horizontes…..26

Algar vs Dargor. El choque de 2 mundos ante el orgullo del tirano…..34

La última esperanza, el poder de la flama del dragón que despierta la sagrada fuerza del trueno. El eterno resplandor de la sabiduría de la luz y la llamada de Gaia….37

Prólogo

Tal y como dice la contraportada, esta es la historia que fue creada por un grupo italiano de power metal, conocido como Rhapsody of fire.

Realmente espero que les guste esta historia narrada a mi manera, soy fanático de Rhapsody of fire y deseo traspasar la historia en un legendario libro.

Si este libro no logra su objetivo, entonces espero que ustedes mis queridos lectores intenten hacer lo mismo. Crear un legendario libro que narre la historia del guerrero de hielo y la espada esmeralda.

A propósito, algunas cosas de este libro son originarias de mi ingenio. Como los hechizos escritos hasta el final y el nombre de Algar y Kranish. Originalmente se llaman guerrero de hielo y reina de los oscuros horizontes

Esta es la lista de lo que se conoce como Emerald sword saga, donde se narra esta historia por medio de las canciones de estos discos:

Legendary Tales

Symphony of Enchanted Lands

Dawn of Victory

Rain of a Thousand Flames

Power of the Dragonflame

Y sin nada más que decir, es momento de que la aventura por las tierras del caos comience…

Algar, el guerrero de hielo

Narrador: Esta es la historia de tiempos en las que la oscuridad casi destruye el planeta, una historia que nadie conoció antes del inicio de nuestros tiempos. Una época donde caballeros se enfrentaban a seres provenientes del infierno y de la oscuridad.

Hace mucho tiempo las tierras doradas de inocentes fueron perturbadas por las fuerzas del mal. Todo comenzó cuando un tirano rey, le declaró la guerra a todo el planeta. Su ejército estaba formado por las criaturas más retorcidas que hayan pisado la tierra, aunque no eran tan poderosos como los demonios, era un ejército con la fuerza suficiente como para masacrar todo un pueblo.

Con el tiempo, el ejército de Akron devastaba cada aldea, cada pueblo y reino que pisaban. Pero gracias a la sabiduría de los reyes, nació la Alianza sagrada. Con ella se logró detener al mal… …por un tiempo, hasta el momento en el que el bastardo rey negro volvió con un ejército más poderoso, conocido como la orden negra. Los tiempos de neblina y oscuridad volvieron más fuertes que antes. Tan fuerte que ni siquiera el ejército conformado por los pueblos de Algalord, Irengard, Elgard y Ancelot y bajo el comando de Harold, el bravo, no pudieron contra las nuevas fuerzas del abismo. La sangre de los inocentes vuelve a derramarse, el dolor de la tortura y las violaciones abrían los cielos del terror en nombre de Kron, el dios del infierno.

Muchos estaban por perder la esperanza hasta que se dio a conocer una profecía, acerca de un héroe nórdico que traería paz y armonía, y que tenía el poder para destruir a Akron. Y hacer que la neblina se vaya y que el Sol vuelva a asomarse una vez más.

Antiguo sabio: Algar, ven e inclínate… …en estos tiempos de guerra, las fuerzas de Akron se han fortalecido y todas las criaturas de la Tierra depositan sus esperanzas en un legendario héroe que valla por la espada esmeralda. Y ese héroe eres tú. Has sido entrenado por los más grandes caballeros del mundo, tu corazón resplandece en nombre de la sabiduría de la luz. De ahora en adelante serás conocido como el guerrero de hielo, fuerte, valiente, puro, un ser que traerá justicia y acabará con esta infame guerra. Un ser que en sus venas corre el poder del santo hielo.

Algar: Antiguo sabio, me honra ser el elegido de la antigua profecía. Hoy juro que solo lucharé con justicia, mis palabras solo hablarán con la verdad, mi ira convertirá a la oscuridad en cenizas, mi honor será tan fuerte como mi espada y mi corazón no será envenenado por la venganza.

Antiguo sabio: Levántate, toma tu caballo y comienza tu viaje, tienes un largo camino por recorrer. Pero debo advertirte que al entrar a las tierras oscuras, deberás enfrentarte todo tipo de peligros, incluyendo tus peores miedos.

Narrador: El guerrero de hielo sale de Algalord e inicia su viaje en busca de la única arma que podrá destruir al señor oscuro. Pero cuando Algar llega a Ancelot, se siente desbastado al ver los centenares de cadáveres.

Algar: O Dios mío… …nunca creí que el poder de la guerra fuera tan devastador… … ¿qué es eso de ahí?

Narrador: Entre los cadáveres, el guerrero de hielo logra distinguir un cuerpo.

Algar: Princesa Airin… …no, todos menos usted… …pagará quien te haya hecho esto.

Narrador: El guerrero de hielo paseaba entre los muertos con la cabeza ocupada.

Algar: *No lo puedo creer… …la guerra ha creado cientos y cientos de muertos, muy pronto acabaré con esto. Akrón no vivirá para contarlo*

Narrador: Luego de caminar en un camino lleno de putrefacción, Algar es sorprendido por un par de guardias.

Guardia 1: Alto ahí, ¿quién osa andar por nuestras tierras baldías?

Algar: Soy Algar, el guerrero de hielo.

Guardia 2: Si es así entonces síguenos.

Narrador: los guardias custodiaban a Algar y lo conducen donde se encontraba los sobrevivientes de Ancelot, entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe Arwald.

Guardia 1: Mi señor hemos encontrado a este intruso.

Arwald: No es un intruso es nuestra salvación, déjenos solos… …así que, lograste llegar viejo amigo.

Algar: Es bueno ver un rostro familiar, príncipe de Ancelot.

Arwald: Solo lo que queda de él, el ejército de Akron nos tomó por sorpresa. Por suerte logramos sacar a la mayoría de los inocentes habitantes de Ancelot. Esos seres despiadados son muy fuertes, nunca imaginé que las fuerzas del señor oscuro fueran tan fuertes.

Algar: Aún hay una esperanza, he escuchado que solo existe un arma que tiene el poder suficiente como para destruir a Akron.

Arwarld: Solo son supuestas afirmaciones, la espada con poderes divinos que sirven para aplastar a las fuerzas del mal… … ¿sabes quisiera donde está la espada?

Algar: No, pero se dice que el camino hacia la espada esmeralda solo se encontrará si se obtiene las 3 llaves de la sabiduría. Mi maestro dijo que la primera llave se encuentra en Elgard y luego de obtener la llave, encontraremos un indicio de la localización de la segunda y tercera llave. Solo espero que haya alguien ahí.

Arwarld: Supe que los habitantes de Elgard se refugian en un escondite subterráneo, escondidos de las fuerzas de Akron.

Narrador: Y así fue como Algar, el guerrero de hielo y el príncipe Arwald inician su viaje hacia Elgard en busca de las 3 llaves de la sabiduría. Pero no saben que oscuros tiempos están por dominar el destino de la guerra aun cuando la espada esmeralda esté en manos del elegido y que este debe vencer enormes obstáculos.

El arma de los dioses.

La espada esmeralda y las 3 llaves de la sabiduría

Narrador: Akron ha declarado la guerra total, su ejército es arrasable y la única esperanza es que el guerrero de hielo encuentre la espada esmeralda. Pero si esta poderosa espada cae en manos equivocadas, el mundo entero será testigo de un largo y tormentoso Armagedón.

Arwald y Algar emprendieron un largo viaje hacia Elgard. Pero en el camino se han topado con servidores de Akron y estos intentan detenerlos, aun así Algar y Arwald lograron llegar a su destino.

Al llegar se dan cuenta de que Elgard se ha convertido en un pueblo fantasmal.

Arwald: Tal como lo dije, los habitantes de Elgard se encuentran escondidos.

Algar: Así parece… …escucha, debes ir en busca de los habitantes. Tengo el raro presentimiento de que el rey Eric sigue vivo. Mientras tanto, yo continuaré con mi búsqueda.

Arwald: Que Dios te acompañe, elegido.

Narrador: Arwald y Algar separan sus caminos, mientras que Arwald va en búsqueda del escondite de Elgard, Algar continúa su camino para encontrar la primera llave de la sabiduría. Al final de Elgard, el elegido encuentra las polvorientas colinas de argón. De repente, aparece un viejo enano.

Algar: ¿Quién eres?

Viejo enano: Bienvenido a mí hogar, como tu primera prueba, debes enfrentar tus peores miedos. Si logras superarla, te daré la primera llave. Si no es así entonces caerás ante el poder de la locura.

Algar: Adelante, estoy listo para lo que sea.

Viejo enano: Eso veremos.

Narrador: Desde la tierra surge un espejo. Algar se mantiene en guardia.

Viejo enano: *Nadie ha podido superar esto, el espejo de las sombras revela los peores miedos de quien lo ve. En tan solo unos segundos, él caerá ante la locura, Al igual que los otros guerreros*

Narrador: Pero Algar no recibía efecto alguno.

Viejo enano: *Vamos cae de una vez*

Narrador: De repente, el espejo se rompe en mil pedazos.

Viejo enano: Tú eres el elegido, el guerrero de corazón puro. Toma la primera llave.

Narrador: Algar toma la llave y pregunta la localización de la segunda llave.

Viejo enano: La segunda llave se encuentra en un panto hacia el sur de la ciudad, debes enfrentarte a un dragón llamado Tharos. Ten cuidado, Tharos es muy poderoso. Usa algo más que solo tus poderes nórdicos. Si realmente eres el elegido, entonces sabrás derrotarlo.

Narrador: Mientras que el guerrero de hielo se encamina hacia el sur de Elgard, un silencioso ser volador que tiene la tarea de vigilar al guerrero, regresa al lugar donde partió. La criatura regresa a Hargor y entrega la información que ha recolectado.

Dargor: Así que el elegido ya tiene la primera llave, no importa, aún con la espada esmeralda no podrán detener al ejército de Akron. Y mucho menos a mí.

Narrador: Mientras tanto, el guerrero de hielo se dirigía hacia un oscuro y pestilente pantano, pero antes de llegar, la pestilencia era tan grande que el caballo de Algar cayó muerto.

Algar: Pero qué demonios… …tal parece que el pantano es tan podrido que el olor de los cadáveres es mortal, si no me hubiera lanzado hacia atrás… …ya estaría muerto.

Narrador: De repente, de tras del elegido sale un unicornio.

Unicornio: Algar… …si quieres pasar el escudo pestilente del pantano, te ayudaré con mucho gusto.

Algar: Un momento… …no puede ser que un unicornio me ofrezca ayuda, solo los puros pueden recibir la ayuda de un unicornio… …los unicornios son maestros de la pureza.

Unicornio: Eso es verdad… …en realidad tú me llamaste cuando rompiste el espejo de las sombras.

Algar: ¿En serio?

Unicornio: Así es, nadie había logrado romper ese espejo… …todos los guerreros siempre caían la locura y aún que los que lograban pasar el desafío, ninguno pudo romper el espejo de ese enano bufón.

Algar: Ya veo.

Narrador: Luego, Algar y el unicornio penetran el escudo putrefacto del pantano y poco después llegan al pantano mismo y el olor de los cadáveres se desvanece por completo.

Algar: Este debe ser el pantano… …andando, no falta mucho… …que raro, esto parece ser un especie de… …campo… …de batalla, es muy espacioso. Espera aquí.

Narrador: Luego de que Algar deja al unicornio, aparece un enorme dragón desde el cielo.

Algar: ¿Quién eres?

Tharos: Mi nombre es Tharos, el dragón vigilante de la segunda llave. Debes enfrentarme en una justa batalla si deseas obtener la llave.

Narrador: Algar acepta el reto sacando su espada.

Algar: Estoy listo dragón.

Narrador: La batalla inicia cuando Tharos sopla su destructivo fuego hacia el elegido, Algar esquiva el flameante ataque del dragón. El guerrero intenta encestar algún golpe con su espada…

Algar: Eres muy hábil dragón, pero es hora de dejar los juegos. Observa el poder de Algalord con la furia de inverno.

Narrador: De repente el campo de batalla es arrasado por una fría ventisca congelante.

Unicornio: Impresionante… …entre todos los guerreros que se han aventurado a estas tierras, él es el primero en usar hechizos.

Tharos: No importa que seas poseedor de grandes poderes nórdicos, no eres rival ante mi fuego.

Narrador: Mientras la batalla se torna más difícil con el pasar de las horas, la mente de Algar se mantiene ocupada.

Algar: *Que extraño, los ojos de este dragón reflejan mucha maldad. Se supone que los ojos de los dragones reflejan el fuego. Pero en Tharos no hay fuego en sus ojos *

Tharos: No eres rival para mí. Señor de las sombras.

Algar: *Un momento, eso es. Ya sé lo que pasa. Se encuentra bajo un hechizo que le hace ver cosas, por eso refleja oscuridad en sus ojos. Es el mal que le impide ver la realidad*

Narrador: Pero todo se vuelve más difícil cuando Tharos lanza un poderoso ataque.

Tharos: Poder de la flama del dragón.

Narrador: De repente, todo el cuerpo de Tharos es envuelto por llamas y al momento de que lanza las bolas de fuego por la boca, estas aumentan 100 veces su tamaño. Afortunadamente, Algar es muy hábil y logra esquivar todos los ataques del dragón hechizado.

Algar: Hechizo nórdico, ventisca invernal.

Narrador: Al momento de que la espada de Algar golpe el aire, lanza una poderosa ráfaga que corta cualquier cosa. Y al momento de chocar con las bolas de fuego, provocan una gran explosión. En ese instante todo el campo de batalla es invadido por humo y polvo, y el agua putrefacta se evaporiza por completo.

Algar: Furia de invierno, espada de hielo.

Narrador: Al pronunciar estas palabras, el filoso acero de la espada de Algar se convierte en un filoso hielo irrompible.

Algar: En nombre del invierno nórdico, exijo que seas liberado.

Narrador: Y al golpear la cabeza del dragón, lo libera del hechizo en que era preso.

Tharos: … ¿Qué… …qué me pasó? Mi cabeza me da vueltas… …tú no eres el señor de las sombras…

Algar: No, soy Algar, el guerrero de hielo. Caballero nórdico de Algalord.

Tharos: Me has liberado del hechizo, pudiste haberme destruido. Por qué decidiste ayudarme.

Algar: Yo no vine a este mundo a eliminar a inocentes.

Tharos: En todo caso, toma la segunda llave. Has demostrado que eres de corazón puro.

Unicornio: Tal y como te lo dije. Eres un ser de corazón. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Algar: ¿Me mostrarás dónde se encuentra la tercera llave?

Tharos: Estoy en deuda contigo, haré algo mejor. Yo mismo te llevaré al lugar donde yace la última llave. Y te acompañaré en esta jornada.

Algar: En todo caso debemos descansar, me imagino que ahora el viaje se volverá más difícil.

Narrador: Ya en la mañana del día siguiente. Tharos lleva en su lomo a su nuevo aliado hacia una nueva tierra, un lejano valle donde se encuentra el altar de Ikaren.

Algar: Tharos ¿en dónde estamos?

Tharos: Este es el altar de Ikaren. Solo las criaturas antiguas podemos encontrar este lugar. Aquellos que le sirven a la oscuridad son convertidos en polvo.

Algar: ¿Aquí se encuentra la tercera llave?

Tharos: Así es, ahora que te has enfrentado al mal, tu siguiente prueba será aún más difícil, ya que es creada por la sabiduría de la luz.

Narrador: Al llegar al altar, Tharos le cuenta la leyenda de Ikaren.

Tharos: Ahora escucha muy bien, nadie había llegado a la tercera prueba. Se dice que solo el elegido sabe cómo sacar la tercera llave… … ¿vez esa grieta?

Algar: Sí.

Tharos: Es la entrada para ir por la tercera llave. Nadie sabe por qué, pero esa grieta es la clave para que obtengas la llave de la sabiduría.

Algar: Ya veo.

Narrador: Algar se queda observando la grieta durante un largo tiempo, pero la concentración del guerrero de hielo se desvió al momento de que las 2 llaves que ya poseía se habían caído. Y al momento de tocar el suelo, ambas llaves adoptan una curiosa posición.

Algar: ¿Mmm?... …un minuto… …me pregunto si…

Narrador: Luego, Algar las recoge y las deja caer. Y en el instante en el que tocan el suelo, las llaves vuelven usar la misma pose.

Algar: …que curioso… …espera, ya lo tengo.

Narrador: En ese instante de brillantes, Algar toma las 2 llaves y las junta. Después, las pone en la grieta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecen 3 dragones de piedra rodeando el altar.

Tharos: ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Algar: Ahora entiendo, cuando se unen las 2 llaves de la sabiduría nace el Ikaren. Una llave que es la clave para hallar la tercera llave.

Narrador: De repente, los ojos de los dragones son iluminados por los rayos del Sol y así las estatuas de piedra creaban una pantalla de luz. En un instante, entre las sombras se encontraba una piedra y al momento de que Algar la revisa, encuentra la tercera llave.

Algar: Aquí está, la tercera llave de la sabiduría.

Tharos: *Increíble… …él… …realmente es… …realmente es el elegido. Nadie ha podido obtener las 3 llaves… …tal vez haya una esperanza después de todo*

Narrador: En ese instante, la tercera llave lanza un camino iluminado que lleva a Algar y a Tharos hacia un pasaje oculto, el cual los conduce a una habitación donde se encontraba Aresius, el mago que lo ve todo.

Aresius: Salidos elegido, te he estado esperando. Te demostraré el lugar donde se encuentra escondida la espada esmeralda. Usa las 3 llaves para abrir las puertas de marfil, entrarás y hallarás un valle hermoso. Pero al final del valle te encontrarás con un desolado desierto, debes tener cuidado al llegar a estas tierras fantasmales.

Narrador: El elegido usa las 3 llaves y junto con Tharos entran al valle que parecía ser un paraíso.

Algar: ¿Quién era ese anciano?

Tharos: Él era Aresius, también es conocido como el mago que lo ve todo. Tan viejo como el tiempo mismo y más sabio que las estrellas. Aresius detesta las guerras, hace lo que sea posible para detenerlas, pero nunca esperó que Akron iniciara una. Por lo general Aresius logra prevenir las guerras en nuestro mundo, pero de alguna forma el mal distorsionó el futuro y creo esta guerra.

Narrador: Cuando Tharos y Algar llegan al desierto. De repente una horda de fantasmas salen desde la tierra, rodeando al elegido y a su aliado. El guerrero de hielo lucha con fervor, pero la horda fantasmal es muy grande. Cuando parecía que no había salida, Tharos cumple su deber como aliado y como amigo, salvando al elegido y llevándolo en su lomo. El cielo se oscurece y el viento se vuelve friolento.

Tharos: Tal parece que hemos llegado a la fortaleza del abismo.

Algar: He escuchado sobre este lugar, es donde se encuentra la espada esmeralda. Solo yo puedo llegar a ella.

Narrador: En un instante, el cielo es invadido por demonios alados que estaban decididos a eliminar al dragón.

Tharos: Los demonios del cielo negro, sujétate, esto se pondrá violento.

Narrador: Tharos comienza a volar con destreza para esquivar los ataques mortíferos de los demonios voladores, mientras que Algar invoca hechizos nórdicos para atacar a los enemigos alados. Cuando ambos llegan a la fortaleza, Tharos deja al guerrero de hielo en la torre más alta.

Mientras que Tharos luchaba con fervor y valentía contra los demonios, el elegido entra a un cuarto donde al final se encontraba reposando la espada esmeralda. Luego de que Algar tomara la espada, el arma resplandece. En el momento en que el guerrero se dirigía a la puerta, se aparece Karlot, el guardián de la espada.

Karlot: Detente ahí, no dejaré que te lleves la espada esmeralda. Esa arma debe permanecer aquí, lejos de la influencia de los humanos,

Algar: ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Karlot: Yo soy Karlot, el guardián de la espada. Mi tarea es evitar que la espada salga de esta fortaleza.

Algar: Eres un tonto, necesito esta arma para destruir al mal que amenaza a nuestro planeta.

Karlot: Eso no es mi problema, yo vivo para proteger esa arma.

Narrador: Ambos combatientes sacan sus armas y se preparan para la batalla.

Algar: En todo caso, tendré que llevármela por la fuerza.

Narrador: En el salón solo se escuchaba el sonido del acero chocando entre sí. Mientras que el cielo se incendiaba por el místico fuego de Tharos.

Tharos: Oh no, olvidé que la… …espada estaba vigilada por… …el guardián… …Algar no podrá contra él.

Narrador: Mientras tanto.

Algar: *Es muy fuerte, aún con la espada esmeralda no puedo con él.*

Karlot: Ríndete o muere caballero nórdico.

Algar: Me temo que ninguna de las 2 opciones es buena. Furia de invierno.

Narrador: Pero los poderes del guerrero de hielo no le ayuda en la pelea. En el momento justo cuando el guardián estaba a punto de eliminar al elegido.

Karlot: Te lo dije, nadie puede ganarme, ahora muere…

Tharos: ¡Rraaaaaa!

Narrador: Tharos aparece y ataca a Karlot, dándole la oportunidad al guerrero de hielo encestar un golpe mortífero y así mata al guardián. Luego, Tharos y Algar vuelan de regreso a las puertas de marfil aun cuando los demonios y la horda fantasmal estaban tras ellos. Todo se derrumbaba, pero Tharos logra volar lo más rápido posible cuando invoca un legendario hechizo de dragones.

Tharos: En nombre de mis ancestros invoco el ancestral cuerpo del viento arrasador.

Narrador: Luego de mencionar estas palabras, el cuerpo de Tharos es envuelto por una poderosa ventisca que lo vuelve más veloz al volar y evita que los fantasmas se aferren a él. En cuestión de minutos, Tharos y Algar logran salir y Aresius cierra las puertas evitando que el arrasador desastre fuera liberado.

Aresius: Lo lograron, la espada esmeralda ya está en las manos del elegido.

Tharos: (jadeo) Si, no fue… …muy difícil.

Narrador: Tharos cae forzosamente.

Algar: Tharos ¿estás bien?

Tharos: Si, solo es un rasguño… …no es nada.

Aresius: Déjame ver… …oh no, esto es malo. No es un simple rasguño, es una herida mortal, bastante profunda… …nada lo puede salvar.

Algar: Tharos.

Tharos: Descuida amigo… …sabía que ese hechizo ancestral me… …causaría problemas… …escucha Algar, mi alma se fundirá con el Sol… …pero mis poderes se unirán a ti… …solo debes repetir estas palabras.

Algar: Está bien.

Tharos: En nombre del Sol.

Algar: En nombre del Sol.

Tharos: Usaré el corazón del fuego.

Algar: Usaré el corazón del fuego.

Tharos: Para evitar que la… …llama se extinga.

Algar: Para evitar que la llama se extinga.

Tharos: Y así hacer que la… …última voluntad del dragón.

Algar: Y así hacer que la última voluntad del dragón.

Tharos: Cobre vida.

Algar: Cobre vida.

Tharos: (con la respiración pesada) …Hasta pronto, elegido.

Narrador: Luego, el cuerpo de Tharos se convierte en una esfera brillante, la cual se dirigía al Sol.

Algar: Juro que Akron pagará por esto, mataré al señor oscuro con mis propias manos. Frenaré todo el caos y la agonía que ha creado. Tú última voluntad se hará realidad.

Narrador: La legendaria espada esmeralda ya se encuentra en las manos del guerrero de hielo, las tropas del príncipe Arwarld se dirigen a Ancelot para recuperar las tierras que fueron arrebatadas por Dargor. Ahora, Algar regresa en busca de su viejo amigo para unírsele en la batalla.

Dargor, el señor de las sombras de la montaña negra

Narrador: El elegido ya posee la espada esmeralda y ahora se encamina en busca del príncipe Arwarld. Quien se prepara para recuperar Ancelot. Esta fue tomada por las tropas de Akron, quienes fueron liderados por Dargor, el señor de las sombras. Pero antes, debe saber cómo usar su nueva arma y Aresius está dispuesto a entrenarlo.

Aresius: La espada esmeralda es una arma muy poderosa, puesto que se adapta a cualquier poder. En cada lugar del mundo hay distintas armas, cada una reacciona a un poder en especial. Como tu espada que responde a tus poderes nórdicos. Pero la espada esmeralda reacciona a cualquier poder.

Algar: ¿Eso incluye a los poderes del mal?

Aresius: Así es, es por eso que no puede caer en las garras de Akron. Ahora concéntrate, piensa en el hechizo que deseas usar.

Algar: Furia de invierno, espada de hielo.

Narrador: Y en ese instante, el acero se convierte en hielo irrompible.

Aresius: Excelente, ahora intenta usar un hechizo de nivel más alto.

Algar: Muy bien… …hechizo nórdico, ventisca invernal.

Narrador: Y al dar un golpe en el aire, la espada lanza una poderosa ventisca de nieve que corta todo lo que está a su paso.

Aresius: No estuvo mal. Tal parece que no tienes problemas para manejarla con tus poderes de inverno. Pero es momento de que te enseñe nuevos hechizos, ahora que posees los poderes de Tharos. Menciona estas palabras, poder de la flama del dragón.

Algar: Poder la flama del dragón… …poder de la flama del dragón… …rayos… …poder de la flama del dragón.

Aresius: Algar debes sentir el deseo del fuego, recuerda las palabras de Tharos.

Algar: … ¡Poder de la flama del dragón!

Narrador: En ese momento, la espada es envuelta en llamas.

Algar: Lo logré, lo logré.

Aresius: *Valla, realmente es el elegido. No ha habido ningún ser nórdico que dominara poderes de fuego tan rápido* Ahora escucha, también puedes usar la llamarada final y un ataque que la espada esmeralda te puede brindar. Aumenta tus poderes hasta 10 veces. Nadie sabe cómo invocar este hechizo, solo el elegido puede invocarlo.

Algar: Ya veo… … ¿eso es todo?

Aresius: Si, ahora podemos continuar con nuestro camino.

Algar: Muy bien, en ese caso vamos a Ancelot. Arwarld y su ejército se preparan para recuperarlo.

Narrador: Luego del entrenamiento, Algar y Aresius se encaminan hacia Ancelot. En el camino se encuentran con el príncipe Arwarld, pero lo más sorprendente es que la princesa Airin estaba con ellos.

Arwald: Estamos a punto de atacar, mis tropas están listas pero…

…necesitamos tu ayuda ahora que tienes tu arma, podemos hacer una diferencia.

Algar: De acuerdo, te ayudaré a recuperar Ancelot.

Aresius: Eso será difícil, Ancelot está dominada por Dargor.

Algar: ¿Dargor?

Arwald: ¿Quién es?

Aresius: Es el comandante de las tropas de Akron, su poder es muy grande. Solo tú podrás con él.

Algar: Dime todo lo que sabes de él.

Aresius: No es un ser maligno, solo está cegado por las mentiras de Akron. Cuando Dargor era un niño, sus padres fueron asesinados por Akron. Luego cuando lo encontró, por alguna razón lo acogió y lo mando a Dar-Kunor para que Vankar le enseñara las artes del mal… …Vankar sigue vivo, aparentó su muerte para que Dargor fuera por el camino de la oscuridad. El verdadero padre de Dargor murió hace mucho tiempo en manos del señor oscuro. Vankar fue quien le enseñó las fuerzas del mal a Dargor y le dio el poder de controlar las gárgolas… …ahora él es un comandante despiadado.

Algar: ¿Qué clase de criatura es Dargor?

Aresius: Es un hibrido muy extraño, una especie de combinación entre humano y licántropo. No hay ningún otro híbrido como él.

Arwarld: Así que es mitad demonio y mitad humano. Es una combinación muy peligrosa.

Algar: *Quizás, podríamos razonar con él. Si está siendo engañado por Akron, puede que no sea tan malvado*

Aresius: Algar, si vas a combatirlo debes tener cuidado. Dargor es tan poderoso que ha demostrado ser merecedor de tener un tenebroso apodo. Se hace llamar el señor de las sombras.

Arwarld: Un momento… …no puede ser…

Algar: No lo entiendo ¿quién es ese?

Arwarld: Dicen los rumores que el señor de las sombras es capaz de abrir agujeros negros. Todos aquellos que han intentado vencerlo no han regresado.

Algar: Eso no importa, ahora se enfrentará a mí, el guerrero de hielo.

Airin: Eso no será suficiente… …yo misma logre ver su forma de pelear, él no se comporta como un humano… …es más un demonio con una apariencia humana. Es muy despiadado.

Algar: Aún así, no podrá conmigo.

Aresius: En ese caso debes prepararte, si vas a enfrentarte a Dargor tendrás que entrenar un poco más. No atacaremos hasta que estés listo.

Algar: Estaré listo mañana, te lo aseguro.

Narrador: Mientras tanto, Dargor se prepara para el ataque.

Dargor: ¡Preparen la barricada, todos a sus puestos de batalla! No dejaré que Ancelot sea recuperada. Esta cuidad es vital para la victoria de la guerra.

Narrador: Al día siguiente, cuando la tropa de Dargor estaba lista para recibir al enemigo, el ejército de la luz llega y logran entrar a Ancelot. Las espadas chocaban con ferocidad, pero Algar se abrían paso entre la dura batalla. Entre la masacre, Dargor asesinaba a cada ser que estaba en su paso. En un instante, Algar se apareció y atacó al señor de las sombras.

Algar: Dargor, esto no tiene por qué terminar así.

Dargor: No me importan cuántos inocentes mueran, te destruiré al igual como tú lo hiciste con mis padres.

Narrador: Los poderes nórdicos chocaban con los poderes sombríos, haciendo que la batalla se torne más peligrosa.

Algar: Sé que Akron te acogió, pero él no es digno de vivir.

Dargor: Eso no me importa, solo quiero mi venganza.

Narrador: Cuando Dargor estaba a punto de vencer a Algar, Arwarld aparece para detener el ataque con su espada.

Arwarld: No tan rápido… …Algar prepárate.

Algar: ¡Poder de la flama del dragón!

Narrador: Con este poder, Algar logra encestar un mortal golpe contra Dargor y este cae.

Arwarld: Ayudemos a los demás.

Narrador: Cuando finalmente todo el ejército fue destruido, los caballeros dieron un potente grito de victoria. Ancelot ya se encontraba a salvo de las garras de la maldad. Mientras que se contaban las bajas, Airin vigilaba el cuerpo de Dargor.

Airin: No parecía tan poderoso.

Dargor: *Eso es lo tú crees, tonta*

Narrador: De repente, el grito de Airin se llega a escuchar y desde el cielo se ve cómo Dargor se lleva a la princesa sobre una gárgola.

Arwarld: ¡Airin!

Airin: Arwarld.

Arwald: ¡No!... … ¿cómo pude permitirlo?

Algar: Descuida amigo, la salvaremos.

Aresius: Se dirige a Hargor.

Narrador: Mientras tanto.

Dargor: Mi señor te he fallado.

Akron: Descuida Dargor, estabas en un batalla injusta. Además peleabas contra el elegido junto con el poder de la espada esmeralda. Además me has traído a la princesa Airin.

Narrador: Luego Dargor se retiró, pero…

Dargor: *Que extraño, no sé por qué pero siento que este camino de oscuridad no es el mío. Aun así Algar pagará por lo que hizo*

Gaia: Oh hijo mío, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo.

Narrador: Mientras tanto…

Algar: Prepara todo lo que necesitemos.

Narrador: De repente, una gárgola aparece en el aire y deja caer un mensaje.

Algar: ¿Qué es eso?

Arwarld: Es un mensaje del señor oscuro, dice: Escuchar con atención, yo, Akron el señor oscuro exijo que el guerrero de hielo me entregue la espada esmeralda, de lo contrario Airin y todos los demás prisioneros serán asesinados uno por uno de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Algar: Esto no es bueno, si llegamos a Hargor con las tropas… …asesinarán a los prisioneros y a Airin.

Arwarld: En ese caso solo podemos ir nosotros 2, podremos atacar al estar en el reino de Akron.

Algar: Viejo mago ¿podrías guiar a las tropas a Algalord?

Aresius: Con gusto elegido.

Narrador; Así fue como Algar y Arwarld se dirigen hacia Hargor. Pero al momento de llegar, ambos son capturados.

Akron: Así que este es el elegido, un tonto caballero que creyó en la palabra de un demonio. Eres más idiota de lo que creí.

Algar: Desgraciado, no te saldrás con la tuya. Pagaras por toda la agonía que has causado.

Akron: Yo no lo creo, elegido. Tengo planes importantes para ti y tus amigos. Pero primero tomaré lo que es mío.

Narrador: Akron toma la espada esmeralda y luego se retiraba con su risa diabólica. Algar y Arwald no podían hacer otra cosa más que solo esperar su inevitable muerte.

Arwald: Airin estás bien.

Narrador: Arwarld abrasa a su amada y ella hace lo mismo.

Airin: Estoy bien… …no es que me queje pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

Arwald: Venimos a rescatarte.

Airin: ¿Dejándose capturar?

Algar: Creímos que si "le entregáramos la espada" te dejaría ir.

Arwald: Pensábamos poder traicionarlo y atacar… …pero no salía muy bien.

Algar: Tal vez podamos salir de aquí.

Airin: Es imposible, esto es un calabazo.

Narrador: Más tarde, el señor oscuro ya estaba preparado para eliminar a sus prisioneros de la forma más dolorosa.

Akron: Ahora es momento de que la dulce princesa sufra uno de los más humillantes y horribles destinos de todos.

Narrador: Luego, Akron encerró a Airin en una sólida prisión de cristal y junto con ella liberó a uno de los peores demonios. Demonios que solo desean violar a cada ser que existe en el universo. En el momento en que estos demonios ven a Airin, la violan sin piedad y la princesa grita de dolor completo.

Arwald: ¡AIRIN! ¡No! ¡Déjenla en paz!

Narrador: El príncipe intenta liberarse desesperadamente, pero no es el único que no soporta ver esta atrocidad.

Dargor: Mi señor no quiero sonar atrevido, pero no creo que esa sea lo mejor para los prisioneros.

Akron: ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Dargor: Yo… …no mi señor.

Akron: Entonces cierra la boca demonio estúpido.

Narrador: Cuando los demonios terminan con su víctima, Akron ordena preparar un mítico contenedor de ácido.

Akron: Ahora Airin, serás sumergida en mi contenedor de ácido.

Narrador: En el momento en que Airin es sumergida, Airin grita con su último aliento. Luego, Akron ordena que Arwarld sea torturado en múltiples formas con cada tipo de instrumento torturante, mientras que Dargor se retira por no poder el doloroso evento.

Akron: Ahora sufrirás el mismo destino que Airin.

Narrador: Pero con sus últimas fuerzas Arwarld lanza un poco de ácido hacia las cadenas de Algar y lo libera. En ese momento, el elegido escapa.

Akron: Que no escape.

Narrador: Mientras los demonios persiguen a Algar, Dargor medita acerca de lo que dijo anteriormente.

Dargor: *¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo fue que no soporté la tortura de mis enemigos? Esto no es posible, no tiene sentido*

Narrador: Algar logra recuperar su otra espada y también consigue llegar a un río subterráneo y desaparece ante la vista de los demonios. Poco después Algar regresa a Algalord y todo el pueblo lo recibe como un héroe, pero…

Algar: Silencio… …no merezco ser recibido de esta manera… …pueblo de Algalord me temo que la espada esmeralda ha caído en manos de Akron, apenas pude escapar.

Aresius: Eso no importa, tú eres el guerrero de hielo, el elegido que traerá paz y armonía a todo el mundo. Quizás la esperanza disminuyó, pero la esperanza no gana guerras, aun cuando la espada esté en manos de Akron, la luz reinará entre las tinieblas.

Algar: En todo caso… …pueblo de Algalord es momento de que salgamos a la luz, prepárense porque el mal será derrocado por la furia del invierno y el poder nórdico de Algalord.

Narrador: Así termina este capítulo, pero el mundo no sabe que caerá en desgracia total.

El inicio del Armagedón.

La lluvia de mil llamas y la reina de los oscuros horizontes

Narrador: El mundo está en peligro ahora que la espada esmeralda está en manos del señor oscuro. Pero el pueblo de Algalord se prepara para la más grande batalla épica entre el bien y el mal.

Akron: No importa que el elegido haya huido, ahora que tengo la espada esmeralda. Invocaré un antiguo hechizo, pero antes enviaré a mí ejército hacia Algalord.

Narrador: Justamente cuando las fuerzas de Akron llegan a Algalord. Las tropas nórdicas salen a combatirlo. Pero antes de que ambos ejércitos chocaran…

Akron: ¡LLUVIA DE MIL LLAMAS!

Narrador: El cielo se oscurece y se torna de color rojo. Y en cuestión de minutos caen meteoritos como si fuera una tremenda lluvia de fuego. El pueblo de Algalord intenta huir desesperadamente.

Algar: Oh no, Aresius asegura a los inocentes.

Aresius: De acuerdo… …escudo celeste.

Narrador: Aresius invoca un campo protector, cubriendo a todo los inocentes. Pero cuando la lluvia cesó, en el cielo caía un asteroide como para destruir todo Algalord y en ese instante las tropas de Akron se retiran. Algar se prepara para lanzar su mejor ataque.

Algar: Viento ancestral de Tharos.

Narrador: En ese momento, el asteroide es completamente destruido en pequeños pedazos. Pero estos tenían un verdadero tamaño destructivo y Algalord es destruido

Aresius: Es la señal, el Armagedón… …se han iniciado los ritos prohibidos. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde, de lo contrario el destino de esta guerra nunca cambiará.

Narrador: Mientras tanto, cerca de Hargor. Akron preparaba la llegada de un ser temible, un ser casi tan poderoso como el hijo del dios del infierno. La poderosa y sangrienta Kranish, la reina de los oscuros horizontes. Algar y Aresius se preparaban para atacar a las fuerzas de Akron, justamente en el camino hacia Hargor, el ejército de Akron es atacado por sorpresa. La batalla inicia cuando las poderosas águilas dejaban caer enormes rocas heladas que congelan al enemigo. El acero de las espadas chocan nuevamente y el cielo es invadido por el sonido del poderoso combate. Las tropas negras crecieron con cada soldado que se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla, aun así, Algar y sus tropas lograron derrotarlos.

Pero cuando ganaron el combate, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, los rayos caían con gran intensidad y en ese entonces fue cuando Aresius se dirigió velozmente hacia las cercanías de Hargor donde se realizaban los ritos prohibidos.

Akron: En nombre de la sangrienta violación infernal y el poder que Kron me concede. He aquí las palabras profanas de las tierras oscuras, yo te invoco, te invoco para que traigas agonía y destrucción confundible…

Narrador: Las aguas se alborotan, la tierra comienza a temblar, mientras que Aresius está cada vez más cerca.

Aresius: *Debo detener esta locura*

Akron: Ahora, levántate y vuelve a vivir. Kranish, reina de los oscuros horizontes.

Narrador: De repente, se abre un portal y de este aparece una tumba. Al momento de que toca la tierra, la tumba se abre y de ella se levantan los huesos. En tan solo cuestión de minutos, la carne y los músculos comenzaron a regenerarse, en ese instante, Aresius había llegado.

Aresius: Oh no, es demasiado tarde. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Narrador: En unos segundos, Kranish resucitó por completo.

Kranish: He vuelto. Las puertas del infierno volverán a abrirse… …tú debes ser Akron, el rey negro y señor oscuro. Por haberme resucitado haré que mis tropas estén a tus órdenes.

Narrador: Luego, Aresius lanza una poderosa esfera de energía, la cual Kranish esquiva con facilidad.

Aresius: Desgraciada perra, no dejaré que traigas de regreso a tu ejército endemoniado.

Kranish: Anciano estúpido, solo lograrás retrasar lo inevitable. El gran poder de Kron renace en mí.

Aresius: Quizás, pero el elegido traerá la paz.

Narrador: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la reina lanza un mortal ataque contra el mago y lo derriba causando su aparente muerte.

Kranish: Estúpido anciano, siempre se interpuso en mis planes. Ahora es momento de que el ejército infernal regrese.

Narrador: Cuando Akron y Kranish se retiran, Algar llega a tiempo.

Algar: Aresius.

Aresius: Algar… …escucha, la reina de los oscuros horizontes ha sido resucitada, debemos aumentar nuestro ejército si queremos asegurar la victoria.

Algar: ¿Qué hay de la lluvia de meteoritos?

Aresius: Habrá más de esa impía lluvia, pero es el menor de nuestros problemas. Ahora debemos prepararnos para la llegada del profano ejército de demonios. Veras, Kranish siempre fue una mujer abandonada por Dios, en su nacimiento, su madre murió con dolor. A la poca edad ya sabía cómo asesinar a una persona, pero todo empeoro cuando se enamoró de Nekron.

Algar: No es verdad.

Aresius: Nekron le dio inmortalidad y a su ejército de demonios. También le dio poderes muy peligrosos.

Algar: Si una vez murió, eso significa que puede volver a morir.

Aresius: La única manera es que algún ser del inframundo le dé un golpe mortal o usar la espada esmeralda para asesinarla.

Algar: Dargor es medio demonio ¿crees que tenga el poder para eliminarla?

Aresius: Si, su sangre demoniaca le da la dominación de demonio, aun cuando es parte humano. Los híbridos demonios son uno de los seres más poderoso del universo.

Algar: Quizás nos pueda ayudar

Aresius: Lo dudo joven caballero, Dargor está hundido en la oscuridad. Solo la sabiduría de la luz podría rescatarlo de la neblina.

Algar: Yo haré que conozca la sabiduría de la luz, aunque haya cruzado las tierras oscuras

Narrador: Mientras que Algar y Aresius se encaminan para recibir ayuda, Kranish comienza a realizar los ritos de sangre para dar la bienvenida a miles de demonios.

Kranish: Primero necesitamos sangre humana, luego haremos que hierva en el fuego negro. Ahora fundaremos huesos de ángeles en esta sangre hirviente. Después mesclaremos todo con nieve de estas tierras. Las tierras de Hargor fue donde el reinado de Nekron comenzó antes de las guerras primordiales… …escuchar demonios míos, es momento de que se levanten una vez más. Esta vez nadie nos detendrá, los ángeles ya no protegen estas tierras, surjan, surjan desde la tierra impía de Hargor, es momento de que hagamos realidad el sueño de nuestro señor Kron.

Narrador: Mientras tanto, el pueblo de Algalord une fuerzas con Elgard y Thorald para enfrentarse al ejército impío. Solo pueden esperar que los demonios lancen su ataque, pero cuando llegan el ejército arrasa con gran ferocidad. Los gritos de valentía se escuchan hasta los cielos.

Rey Eric: ¡Adelante! ¡Aaaaah!

Algar: ¡Águilas, ATAQUEN!

Narrador: Por desgracia entre la batalla se encontraba Akron usando la espada esmeralda. En cuestión de segundos, Algar y Akron se vieron cara a cara y se enfrentaron mientras que los demás seguían en la lucha.

Algar: Serás destruido.

Akron: Lo dudo, ahora yo tengo la espada esmeralda.

Narrador: En la batalla, Akron estaba a punto de destruirlo, pero es rescatado por el rey Eric.

Eric: Algar ve en busca del resto de las tropas, el ejército de Thorald ya debió haber llegado… …ve.

Narrador: Algar fue velozmente por el resto del ejército.

Eric: Desgraciado, aún con esa espada… …no ganarás… …esta guerra.

Akron: Yo soy el señor oscuro, nada puede detenerme.

Eric: La esperanza nunca se desvanecerá.

Narrador: Pero Eric recibe un golpe mortal.

Akron: Tonto rey, resistirse es inútil. Todo aquel que se interponga será destruido.

Eric: Nun… …ca, mientras… …que Algar sig… …siga vivo… tú jamás… …triunfaras.

Narrador: Mientras tanto.

Algar: Oh no… …Thorald está siendo destruida.

Kranish: Ese es el objetivo.

Algar: Kranish… …la amante de Nekron

Kranish: Más que solo eso. Mis poderes son más grandes que los tuyos, no lograrás vencerme.

Algar: No pero conozco a alguien que sí puede.

Kranish: Jamás podrás convencer a Dargor, él está totalmente cegado por la venganza.

Algar: No será así cuando le muestre la sabiduría de la luz. Así lo guiaré fuera de la neblina.

Kranish: Yo no lo creo.

Narrador: Kranish logra asesinar el caballo de Algar y el guerrero de hielo logra esquivar todos los ataques de Kranish. Pero con tan solo el pasar de los segundos, el pueblo de Thorald es destruido.

Algar: ¡No!... …poder de la flama del dragón.

Narrador: Aun cuando Algar usa su mejor arma, Kranish logra vencerlo.

Kranish: No vales la pena.

Narrador: Luego, Thorald es atacado por la lluvia de meteoritos y Algar se desmalla del cansancio. Poco después Algar despierta en Elnor, pero con todas las casas y refugios destruidos.

Algar: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Aresius: Excediste el límite de tu resistencia corporal, olvidaste que tu espada no responde a los poderes de Tharos. Es lógico que para efectuarlos, tu cuerpo fue más allá del límite.

Algar: Thorald fue destruido, no pude evitarlo.

Aresius: A veces en la guerra las bajas son muchas.

Algar: Si, pero se supone que soy el elegido ¿cómo voy hacer el elegido sino ni siquiera pude combatir los poderes de Akron? Y además, me han salvado 2 veces.

Aresius: Escucha, no es tu culpa. Te enfrentaste a poderosos adversarios y tienes suerte de que haya la Kranish demostró compasión por ti.

Algar: No fue compasión, fue lástima. Dijo que no valía la pena.

Aresius: Lo importante es que estás vivo y es lo único que cuenta.

Algar: Quisiera decir lo mismo por Airin… …no pude salvarla, ni a ella ni a Arwarld. Los perdí a ellos y la espada esmeralda. Sería mejor si el elegido fuera…

Aresius: Si fueras otra persona, entonces no tendrías los poderes de Tharos.

Algar: ¿Y eso qué?

Aresius: Algar, nadie tiene la suerte de obtener poderes de dragones, sobre todo el poder de la fama del dragón. Ese es el poder más poderoso de los dragones. Y también planeas mostrarle la luz a Dargor. Otra persona simplemente hubiera destruido a Tharos y eliminar a Dargor o peor aún podría haber destruido la pureza de su corazón.

Algar: Tal vez.

Aresius: Escucha, quiero que tengas esto. Es una espada especial que yo mismo hice con la piel de un malvado dragón que dominaba el hielo y el fuego. Con esta arma podrás efectuar tus hechizos con facilidad. Y el filo está hecho de un material que los mismos ángeles me entregaron.

Algar: Gracias… …¡ESCUCHA BIEN AKRON, MUY PRONTO TE DERROTARÉ PASE LO QUE PASE, TUS DÍAS ESTÁN CONTADOS!

Narrador: El grito de Algar es tan fuerte que incluso el mismo Akron logra escucharlos.

Akron: Maldito.

Narrador: Luego, todos los sobrevivientes se dirigen a Algalord para poder dar el golpe final a esta apocalíptica guerra. Al momento de llegar a la ciudad nórdica, los reyes de las otras ciudades y pueblos esperan ansiosos al guerrero de hielo. Cuando Algar llega, él y los demás reyes organizan un ejército masivo, conformado por todas las criaturas de la Tierra. Incluyendo a elfos, hechiceros, águilas y otras criaturas fantásticas. Así es como la esperanza se yace en este ejército masivo, pero nadie sabe que Akron se ha vuelto invencible ahora que tiene la espada esmeralda y por toda la destrucción que ha causado su nuevo ejército profano de demonios se vuelve más poderoso.

Algar vs Dargor.

El choque de 2 mundos ante el orgullo del tirano

Narrador: Los ejércitos del bien y del mal están listos para el combate final, pero todo cambia cuando una carta de Dargor llega a Algalord, esta demanda que Algar tenga un honorable combate contra el señor de las sombras, bajo la siguiente Luna llena. Algar, como todo caballero nórdico, acepta el enfrentamiento y ambos se ven en las afueras de Hargor. Al momento de que ambos se encuentran en el campo de batalla, la pelea inicia bajo el esplendor de la Luna.

Dargor: Finalmente tendré mi venganza.

Algar; Dargor, escucha. Sé que crees que yo fui quien asesinó a tu familia.

Dargor: No lo creo, lo sé.

Narrador: Ambas espadas chocaban con intensidad y fervor. El sonido del filoso acero se elevaba hasta los límites del cielo invadido por la oscuridad eterna.

Algar: Pero fue Akron quien lo hiso.

Dargor: Eso es mentira.

Algar: Sé que no me creerás pero debes reconocer que tu lugar no es con las fuerzas del mal. Yo sé que odias la tiranía y la injusticia.

Dargor: No es así.

Algar: Créeme lo sé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño. Mi familia también fue asesinada, pero ellos lo hicieron para defenderme. Sentía la necesidad de vengarme, pero luego me di cuenta que ellos no dieron su vida como para que me dejara seducir por la maldad. Sé que tus padres hicieron lo mismo.

Dargor: …Eso… …eso no es cierto, yo no soy como tú… …pero si es verdad, mis padres se sacrificaron por mí. Por eso había jurado que los vengaría.

Algar: Es por eso que te pido que te nos unas, solo así podremos darle fin a esta guerra.

Narrador: La pelea se torna más difícil cuando Dargor invoca un hechizo que invoca un agujero negro en el suelo.

Algar: *Su poder es increíble*

Narrador: Mientras que el ejército del elegido se enfrentaba a la orden negra. Águilas, elfos, gigantes y hombres junto con Aresius se enfrentaban a gusanos gigantes, vampiros infernales, muertos vivientes, demonios alados y ciclopes malditos. Kranish comandaba a la orden negra, pero al darse cuenta de que Aresius podía destruirlo, no le queda de otra más que regresar a Hargor.

Mientras tanto…

Dargor: *No está mal* Pudiste salir del agujero y destruirlo al mismo tiempo.

Algar: Dargor, por favor dame el poder de la razón. Akron te mintió, él fue quién masacró a todos. Escucha mis palabras, aún puedes salvar tu alma, tú odias al tirano como yo… …no lo niegues

Dargor: ¡Cállate bastardo!

Algar: El único bastardo aquí es Akron. La mano negra que le sirve al deseo de Kron.

Dargor: Lo sé… …Akron no es digno de reinar estas tierras. Solo trae destrucción y agonía ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? Mi destino es estar con él, no puedo cambiar eso.

Algar: Te equivocas, puedes cambiar tu destino… …tú tienes ese gran poder, eres de una raza muy poderosa. Un híbrido mitad humano y mitad licántropo. Todos los híbridos tienen la habilidad de elegir su futuro, sin importar su pasado. Yo estoy destinado a destruir al señor oscuro y aún que lo desea eso no puede cambiarse aún que yo lo elija. Yo no puedo cambiar mi destino, pero tú sí.

Narrador: Mientras conversaban, Dargor sentía que Algar tenía razón. De alguna forma sentía muy en el fondo que Algar no era malvado, pero aun así tenía sus dudas. De repente, Dargor cae en unas rocas y queda atrapado entre escombros.

Algar: Dargor… …oh no, descuida amigo, te sacaré de ahí.

Narrador: Algar intenta salvarlo, minutos después, Dargor queda libre y el híbrido se queda impresionado ante esta acción de compasión.

Dargor: No lo entiendo ¿por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste haberme dejado ahí.

Algar: A la única persona que no le tendré compasión es Akron, él ha causado demasiadas muertes como para dejar que otro inocente muera por su maldad. Escucha solo quiero que veas la sabiduría de la luz, sé que deseas venganza, pero no desperdicies tu vida por algo tan absurdo.

Dargor: ¿La sabiduría de la luz? *entonces el mago tenía razón, mi destino cambiará si conocía a alguien que vea la sabiduría de la luz*

Algar: Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a cumplir mi destino.

Narrador: Pero cuando Algar le da la espalda, Dargor lo golpea y provoca que se desmalle. Cuando Dargor llega a Hargor con el caballero nórdico, Akron se encuentra cerca de la victoria total.

Akron: Bien hecho Dargor. Muy pronto tendrás tu venganza.

Dargor: Si mi señor.

Narrador: Akron ordena que el guerrero sea torturado por todos los medios, pero Dargor no se queda a ver.

Dargor: *No lo entiendo ¿Qué es esto lo que siento? ¿A caso es culpa? siento que no hice lo correcto ¿pero por qué? Se supone que yo estoy destinado a la oscuridad…

…quizás Algar tenía razón… …es verdad ahora lo entiendo*

Narrador: Mientras tanto la reina Kranish regresa de la batalla, Akron y Dargor se dirigen a la derrotada Algalord junto con el elegido débil y herido.

La última esperanza, el poder de la flama del dragón que despierta la sagrada fuerza del trueno.

El eterno resplandor de la sabiduría de la luz y la llamada de Gaia

Narrador: Anteriormente… …Akron ha declarado la guerra, la espada esmeralda está en manos del elegido, pero pronto cae en las manos del señor oscuro. Más tarde, el Armagedón se acerca cuando Akron resucita a Kranish, la reina de los oscuros horizontes. Dargor pronto se da cuenta de que puede elegir su destino y decide traicionar al rey negro. Pero antes de realizar su ejecución, él y Akron van hacia la derrotada Algalord para destruir al elegido.

Akron: Te llegó la hora tonto elegido.

Algar: Tú eres el tonto… …prometí que traería paz a esta Tierra… …tal y como lo dicta la profecía, el poder de la flama del dragón despertará la sagrada fuerza del trueno… …y cuando eso suceda, morirás.

Narrador: Cuando Kranish estaba a punto de llegar, sus guardianes fueron asesinados silenciosamente y entre las sombras Dargor golpea mortalmente a la ramera del infierno.

Kranish: Traidor, tú eres un demonio… …tu destino es con nosotros.

Dargor: Yo soy medio demonio, yo puedo elegir mi destino… …y elijo la luz que te destruirá… …a ti y a la orden negra.

Narrador: Dargor clava su espada al corazón de la reina endemoniada y Kranish no logra grita de dolor. Luego, el señor de las sombras se dirige a cobrar su venganza… …pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de silenciar la vida del señor oscuro, un demonio ataca a Dargor y lo hiere en el hombro.

Akron: Finalmente te atreves a traicionarme… …ya me encargaré de ti.

Dargor: *Maldición, no puedo levantarme*

Gaia: *No te rindas hijo mío*

Dargor: *Madre*

Gaia: *Levántate, tú puedes. No hay nada que te detenga, ni las heridas de tu cuerpo pueden evitar que cumplas con el destino que has elegido*

Narrador: De repente, todo el cuerpo de Dargor es invadido por una sagrada luz. Dándole fuerzas para continuar y en un segundo, Dargor logra golpear a Akron y lo envía a la plataforma con el guerrero de hielo.

Algar: Dargor, baja la plataforma.

Dargor: Muy bien, esto es por mi familia.

Narrador: Cuando la plataforma comienza a bajar, se desploma. El elegido logra arrebatarle la espada esmeralda y antes de que ambos sean tragados por las serpientes marinas, Algar logra clavarle la espada al señor oscuro y se escucha el sonido de la sagrada fuerza del trueno.

Algar: Esto es por todo lo que has causado. Viento ancestral de Tharos, esmeralda destructiva.

Narrador: Y en cuestión de segundos, Akron muere y junto con Algar, ambos son tragados por las serpientes. Y la espada esmeralda se pierde en las aguas del abismo.

Gaia: Bien hecho hijo mío.

Dargor: He alcanzado mi destino. Nunca me sentí tan satisfecho.

Gaia: Finalmente eres libre.

Dargor: Aún debo hacer algo.

Narrador: La herida de Dargor es curada por los poderes de Gaia. Pero los demonios del casillo intentaban asesinar al señor de las sombras, aun así Dargor logra destruirlos y con sus poderes llama a todas las gárgolas del mundo.

Dargor: Gárgolas es hora de la verdad, traigamos luz a estas tierras. Ataquen a los demonios.

Narrador: Aresius se queda impresionado y a la vez aliviado al ver que Dargor se une para destruir al ejército demoniaco.

Dargor: ¡A la carga!

Narrador: Algalord vuelve a levantarse en armas, el ejército de la luz se libera de la desesperación y la orden negra comienza a ver la inevitable agonía de regresar al infierno. Los gritos de valor de los sobrevivientes se escuchan hasta los límites del cielo, el acero chaca con fervor, la sangre demoniaca es derramada en la santa tierra de Algalord y el poder de la flama del dragón lanza su místico poder contra los demonios infernales.

Dargor: Les llegó la hora, sombras infernales, alma moribunda, fuerza de Gaia.

Narrador: Los demonios son evaporizados por completo ante el esplendor destructivo del señor de las sombras. La guerra llega a su fin cuando Dargor invoca un antiguo hechizo.

Dargor: ¡Yo, Dargor, señor de las sombras, hijo de Gaia y de Vankar. Ordeno que las puertas del infierno se abran y absorben a los seres de la oscuridad. Ordeno que los demonios vuelvan al infierno… …que la agonía sea destruida por el amanecer de la victoria, es momento de que el Sol salga al oír la sinfonía de las tierras encantadas y que la lluvia de mil llamas cese ante el poder de la flama del dragón que sobre sale en los cuentos legendarios de Algalord. Ahora deseo que se asome el amanecer de la victoria sobre la sagrada fuerza del trueno!

Narrador: Con estas palabras, se abre un agujero negro que conduce al inferno. Los demonios son devorados por el agujero y sus almas son destrozadas por completo en un agonizante, sangriento y profano rito hibrido. Un rito de luz y oscuridad. Cuando los demonios son devorados por el portal, los gritos de victoria se escuchan por todo el mundo, los mares comienzan a calmarse, los volcanes dejan de lanzar fuego, la tierra deja de temblar, el viento vuelve a ser cálido y el Sol vuelve a asomarse por el horizonte y Algalord resplandece más fuerte que antes. La ciudad nórdica se convierte en un símbolo de esperanza. Dargor envía a todas las gárgolas a custodiar las puertas del inferno para evitar que el ejército vuelva a liberarse. Todos los pueblos del mundo comienzan a ser reconstruidos, ahora que la paz y la armonía habían regresado a nuestras tierras. Dargor se había marchado, buscando su propósito en la vida.

Esos fueron buenos recuerdos, la gloria finalmente fue nuestra. Pero nunca olvidaré las palabras del señor de las sombras.

Dargor: Aresius, debes escribir un libro sobre nuestra historia. La historia del guerrero de hielo y la espada esmeralda. La historia que nunca debe ser olvidada.

Aresius: De acuerdo. Pero ahora que el mundo está libre del mal, cuál será tu destino.

Dargor: Muy pronto lo sabré, ahora que también soy libre… …podré elegir un nuevo destino… …si algún día me vuelven a necesitar, estaré dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Narrador: Al final, Dargor desapareció. Nunca regresó a su guarida en la montaña negra. Ni siquiera yo, mago que todo lo ve, sabe en dónde está. Pero si sé que algún día volveremos a verlo, muy pronto.

Y este es el épico final de la legendaria historia del elegido que encontró la luz y la flama del dragón interno. De la trágica lluvia de mil llamas, de los defensores del pueblo que enfrentaron el verdadero dolor, de sinfonías de tierras encantadas y de susurros de amor y de odio. El amanecer de la victoria puede respirar en el viento y esto significaría el gran renacimiento de Algalord.

Renace el que está dando su vida… …él… … ante los pueblos que se yacen en el suelo. Él salvó a las montañas y valles, al fuego y a la nieve, al Sol, la Luna y ahora pido que las sabidurías levanten nuestras almas hacia un nuevo destino lleno de tiempos de paz.

_**RECUERDEN HERMANOS ORGULLOSOS... …TODO ES POSIBLE CUANDO PERMITAN QUE EL MÍSTICO PODER DE LA FLAMA DEL DRAGÓN ARDA EN SUS CORAZONES, CRÉENLO… …ES LA FLAMA DEL DRAGÓN QUE RESPLANDECE CON LA SABIDURÍA DE LA LUZ… …ETERNAMENTE VIVO POR SIEMPRE.**_

_**EN NOMBRE DE LA SAGRADA FUERZA DEL TRUENO Y DE NUESTRA MADRE GAIA. EN NOMBRE DE LOS HÉROES NUNCA OLVIDADOS, DE AIRIN LA ROSA, ARWALD LA ROCA Y ALGAR EL GUERRERO DE HIELO QUE DIERON SUS VIDAS PARA ENTREGARNOS NUESTRA LIBERTAD.**_

Personajes

Algar: el protagonista de esta historia encantada. También es conoció como el guerrero de hielo, el elegido y el caballero nórdico. Él vive en un pueblo llamado Algalord, sus poderes son únicos ya que se conforma de antiguos poderes nórdicos que invocan el poder del hielo. Poco después recibe los poderes de Tharos al momento de su muerte. Él es conocido como el elegido que le dará fin a la guerra declarada por Akron. Él va en busca de la espada esmeralda, un arma que tiene el poder para eliminar al señor oscuro. Se enfrenta a distintas criaturas, a Dargor y al mismo Akron, y se convierte en una leyenda que permanecerá viva por siempre.

Furia de invierno: invoca una enorme ventisca que congela todo lo que toca.

Furia de invierno, espada de hielo: convierte el filo de la espada de Algar en un hielo filoso e irrompible.

Furia de invierno, picos congelantes: al momento de que la espada golpe el aire lanza unos picos de hielo.

Hechizo nórdico, ventisca invernal: es parecido a Furia de invierno, picos congelantes, pero en vez de lanzar picos, lanza una ventisca de nieve que corta cualquier cosa.

Poder de la flama del dragón: un poder que le fue entregado por Tharos, envuelve el filo de la espada en llamas poderosas y esta puede lanzar una poderosa llamarada.

Viento ancestral de Tharos: permite que el hechizo nórdico, ventisca invernal y el poder de la flama del dragón se combinen.

Esmeralda destructiva: un hechizo de la espada esmeralda, aumenta el poder de los hechizos hasta 10 veces el poder original.

Espada curativa: un hechizo que puede curar las heridas mortales, este hechizo se invoca automáticamente cuando el poseedor de la espada sufra algún daño.

Airin: la princesa con poderes curativos, es la amada de Arwald. Bondadosa y misericordiosa, Airin es un personaje importante puesto que luego de ser violada y asesinada, Algar libera su implacable furia al ver el horrible destino que tuvo su amiga.

Arwarld: el príncipe de Ancelot, el mejor amigo de Algar desde que eran niños. El destino decreta que vuelvan a reunirse para detener esta horrible guerra. Al final es torturado y asesinado por la crueldad de Akron.

Aresius: conocido como el mago que lo ve todo, un viejo mago inmortal que espera la llegada del elegido para que el mal sea destruido. Sus poderes se han vuelto débiles, pero su sabiduría se ha fortalecido. Anteriormente se había enfrentado a Kranish, incluso la asesinó y escondió su cuerpo en una tumba que se encontraba encerrada en una dimensión desconocida.

Bola de la muerte: este hechizo se compone de lanzar una bola mágica que causa la muerte a quien lo toque.

Escudo celeste: permite generar un escudo muy resistente.

Fuerza de la luz: invoca toda una armería que flota y ataca al enemigo.

Tharos: el dragón vigilante de la segunda llave de la sabiduría. Poseedor de poderes ancestrales que se han heredado de generación en generación. Tharos muere a causa de un hechizo ancestral que le daba la habilidad de volar más rápido, pero su cuerpo ya no resistía este hechizo, por lo que recibe una cortada que le provoca la muerte. Justo antes de morir, Tharos le da sus poderes a Algar para que pueda pelear contra el señor oscuro.

Cola cuchilla: convierte la punta de la cola de Tharos en una filosa cuchilla.

Garras de fuego: las garras de Tharos son envueltas en llamas.

Llamarada final: las llamas que lanza Tharos por la boca, son 10 veces más grande.

Poder de la flama del dragón: Tharos es envuelto en llamas y el fuego que lanza por la boca es 100 veces más grande.

Hechizo ancestral: es un hechizo que envuelve a Tharos en una poderosa ventisca protectora que le permite volar más rápido. Para invocarlo debe mencionar estas palabras; En nombre de mis ancestros invoco el ancestral cuerpo del viento arrasador.

Akron: conocido mundialmente como el señor oscuro, el rey negro y el tirano. Le declara la guerra a todo el mundo, ya que tiene la ambición de volver realidad el deseo de Kron, destruir a todas las criaturas que existen. Logra apoderarse de la espada esmeralda y con ella crea el Armagedón. No solo es responsable de incontables muertes, sino que también fue quien resucitó a la reina de los oscuros horizontes. Es asesinado por Algar cuando ambos caían a un abismo y junto con el caballero nórdico es tragado por enormes serpientes marinas

Fuego negro: permite que la espada lance fuego de color negro.

Desgracia infernal: hace que la lava de la tierra se levante.

Destrucción total: emite un mortal sonido que destroza todo lo que tiene contacto.

Lluvia de mil llamas: invoca la caída de 4 meteoritos, pero con la espada esmeralda puede invocar toda una lluvia.

Rayos del caos: lanza unos rayos que destrozan todo lo que toca.

Dargor: mejor conocido como el señor de las sombras de la montaña negra, su apodo se debe a que sus poderes manipulan las sombras y además vive en una montaña negra que se encuentra en Hargor. Dargor es un híbrido mitad humano y mitad licántropo, no se transforma al ver la luna llena, sino que él nació así. Se dice que es mitad humano puesto que tiene más facciones humanas que licantrópicas. Su padre era un demonio llamado Vankar y su madre es Gaia, el supremo espíritu de la Tierra. Al principio le sirve a las fuerzas del mal, cuando decide vengarse de sus padres asesinados. Akron lo acoge y le cuenta que fue Algar quien los asesinó, pero esto no es más que una vil mentira. Luego de que se da cuenta de que Akron es el verdadero asesino, decide traicionarlo y ayuda a Algar a destruir al tirano de Akron. Luego envía a sus gárgolas a destruir el ejército de demonios y hace que las gárgolas custodien las puertas del infierno. Actualmente se desconoce su paradero, pero muy pronto sabremos de él.

Cadenas negras: un poderoso hechizo el cual invoca unas poderosas cadenas en las sombras de la víctima.

Cuchillos oscuros: desde la sombra de Dargor, salen unos cuchillos flotantes que protegen a Dargor.

Sombras protectoras: un hechizo que convierte a las sombras en un poderoso escudo.

Sombras del abismo: provoca que todo el campo esté invadido por sombras listas para recibir las órdenes mentales de Dargor.

Sombras del abismo, agujero negro: provoca que las sombras en el campo de batalla abran un poderoso agujero negro, pero este hechizo solo puede ser invocado una vez cada 12 horas.

Sombras infernales, alma moribunda: convierte el filoso acero de la espada de Dargor en una peligrosa sombra capaz de cortar cualquier metal, esta sombra puede adaptar cualquier forma filosa y también cambia de tamaño.

Sombras infernales, alma moribunda, fuerza de Gaia: El ataque más poderoso de Dargor, una combinación de poderes demoniacos y angelicales. Los poderes de Vankar y de Gaia se fusionan y se canalizan a través de la espada de Dargor. Le permite a Dargor lanzar ráfagas de sombras combinadas con una luz muy brillante que logran cortar cualquier material, al tener contacto con algo demoniaco, lo evaporiza por completo, lo convierte en polvo y cenizas. Con este poder, Dargor puede manipular la tierra y también puede destruir las almas de sus enemigos.

Kranish: conocida como la reina de los oscuros horizontes. Sexy y peligrosa, es una demonio muy peligrosa, por su seductor cuerpo y su negro corazón de ramera. Cuando era pequeña, Kranish se vuelve una amenaza y luego se enamora de Nekron, convirtiéndose en su amante eterna. Sus poderes solo pueden ser combatidos con los poderes de Aresius o los poderes de la espada esmeralda. Algunos dicen que por ser demonio, su alma puede ser destruida por otro demonio. Es asesinada por Dargor, luego de recibir un mortífero golpe de la espada del señor de las sombras

Kron: también conocido como el dios del infierno. Es el demonio más poderoso de todos, capaz de causar destrucción, caos, terror y mucho más. Hace mucho tiempo, él poseía el ejército de demonios más grande de todos los tiempos.

Vankar: un malvado demonio que desea que su hijo, Dargor, siga sus pasos. Dio su vida para que Dargor viva y aun así no le importa si su hijo esté cegado por la venganza. Luego de su muerte le concede los poderes de manipular las sombras, controlar a las gárgolas y abrir un agujero negro. Lo único que sabemos es que su alma se encuentra en algún lugar en el inframundo.

Gaia: la madre de Dargor, al morir se convierte en el espíritu supremo de la Tierra. Al final de su sacrificio ella solo desea que aún que su hijo sea medio demonio, Dargor valla por el camino de la luz. Al final le da fuerzas a su hijo para acabar con Akron y le concede un nuevo poder capaz de usurpar al enemigo con poderes de las fuerzas de la luz. Este hechizo se le conoce como sombras infernales, alma moribunda, fuerza de Gaia. Actualmente es el espíritu del planeta Tierra, ella es la responsable de que en el planeta haya vida.

_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

La gran historia creada por la banda italiana de power metal, Rhapsody of fire.

Las canciones de la Emerald sword saga son transcritas en este legendario cuento al convertir las sinfonías de las tierras encantadas en letras indestructibles, tan indestructibles que ni siquiera la lluvia de mil llamas podrá desvanecer el amanecer de la victoria que trae el poder de la flama del dragón.

Akron, el tirano rey negro y señor oscuro ha declarado la guerra total en nombre de Kron, el dios del infierno. La orden negra destruye cada pueblo, reino y cuidad que encuentran a su paso, la sangre de los inocentes es derramada bajo la agonía y el caos. La horda de demonios es tan poderosa, que ni siquiera el más grande ejército puede detenerlo.

Todo parece estar perdido hasta que se conoce la profecía del guerrero de hielo, un ser con corazón puro que traerá paz y armonía a las tierras encantadas.

El legendario guerrero de hielo debe ir en búsqueda de la espada esmeralda, la única arma que puede destruir al señor oscuro. Las fuerzas del bien y del mal se enfrentan en una batalla épica, una línea delgada entre la libertad y la destrucción.

En el camino, Algar se encontrará con distintas criaturas y se enfrentará a incontables enemigos, incluyendo al señor de las sombras, a la reina de los oscuros horizontes y al tirano Akron.

¿Crees poder aventurarte en esta mística jornada? Si es así entonces prepárate para lo que sea.


End file.
